


Chin Up Dear

by pounsygirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Fic, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, chin frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:18:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pounsygirl/pseuds/pounsygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have chin frottage sexy times. It's as cracky as you picture it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chin Up Dear

**Author's Note:**

> I was in katzensprotte's stream wondering why I have never seen any chin frottage and she encouraged me to write it. This is my first pwp and it would be crack coming from me. Many Thanks to katzensprotte and tomomi-mizuna-tio for their help and encouragement. porn is hard yo.

John slid a hand between Sherlock’s curls and kissed his way down his neck. Sherlock hummed his approval and gripped John’s hip. John licked at Sherlock’s pulse point and exhaled when he felt the pulse thrum in apparent arousal. Sherlock padded John’s erection through his trousers, eliciting a moan in response.

“John” Sherlock purred in his ear. He responded by nipping Sherlock’s earlobe lightly. “John” Sherlock repeated and tugged off the top button of John’s trousers. John carded his hands through Sherlock’s errant curls and ran his thumb over those sinful cupid’s bow lips. He helped John out of his trousers and mouthed at his clothed erection.  John let out a moan and gently ran his finger down the detective’s  impossibly long neck.

The consulting detective was kneeling reverently in front of his partner and stripped him of his pants. John’s cock sprang out, leaking and jutted from his body.

“John” Sherlock exhaled in near prayer. John’s cock bobbed forward and he smeared a drop of precome under Sherlock’s chin. A low rumble erupted from Sherlock’s throat. He pressed on and rubbed his cock onto his partner’s neck, the detective’s eyes fluttered shut as he took in the sensation of John’s hard cock.

John steadied himself by gripping Sherlock’s shoulders and sped up his pace. He looked down at Sherlock.“Sherlock, look at me” he commanded gently.  To which his eyes snapped open. From below he locked eyes with John, whose own gaze was dark and clouded with lust.  Sherlock tucked in his chin creating a multiple chin effect he knew that John found arousing. John’s panting reverberated in the flat and he accelerated his pace. He pumped his cock through the neat folds of Sherlock’s chins. He moaned and gripped Sherlock’s hair tightly as the sensation was nearing too much. John stared down at the sight of his cock sliding in between his partner’s layered chins.  He let out a low moan and felt his knees buckle from under him.

John fell forward, taking Sherlock down with him. The momentary fall, briefly breaking his rhythm. He locked his feet around his lover’s waist and snapped his hips forward into the confines of Sherlock’s folded neck. Slick as the chins were from precome, the friction would drive John over the edge. Sherlock himself had wrapped a hand over his own erection and had begun stroking himself to the sight of John, completely overtaken by his own pleasure. The sight did wonders for John’s own arousal, he bit off a strangled cry as he came down Sherlock’s neck. John gripped Sherlock tight through his after shock, panting into his neck.

“I love you, you git.” He said through heavy breathing. John wrapped a hand around Sherlock’s cock and helped stroke him to completion. With a final tight rub near the crown Sherlock cried out John’s name and painted the floor of 221B with his come. They held each other on the floor, trying to regain their breath.  John planted a chaste kiss to Sherlock’s temple and ran his hand through his sweat -drenched curls.

“I think its time for bed, don’t you?” Sherlock nodded weakly and allowed himself to be dragged into their bedroom. They both kicked off the remainder of their clothes and settled into bed.


End file.
